


Lacuna

by Ethenette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU premise, BAMF hufflepuffs, Canon Divergence, Explicit language at times, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff is the best house, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Next Gen Marauders, Platonic Soulmates, Poppy and Lucille are both sad kids, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, The Dursleys are awful human beings, because lets face it, but things will get better, but what's new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethenette/pseuds/Ethenette
Summary: There had always been something missing, she realized as she watched the viridescent eyed girl in front of her. Something crucial. In death, she found she finally had the answer. Canon Divergence. OC-insert. Soulmate!AU.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Lucille Barton had never seen herself as a good person.

She had been the stereotypical popular girl. The girl that everyone wanted to be, and the girl that everyone wanted to be  _with_.

She hadn't been outwardly cruel. She couldn't have  _afforded_  to be outwardly cruel. She needed people to like her. She  _thrived_  on other people's affection.

It was with words coated in honey, and saccharine smiles that Lucille made her way to the top of the metaphorical food chain. She was treated like  _royalty_. People would part like the Red Sea just for her to walk down the  _hallway_.

Of course, popularity didn't come at an easy price. That was something Lucille had learned the hard way.

You had to be vicious to make your way to the top. Always have the right clothes, the right hair, right makeup. You needed to be  _perfect_.

In the end however…. When it really came down to it… none of that would save you.

Because at the end of the day,  _everyone_ died. It didn't matter how pretty or popular you were, because nobody  _cared_  in the end.

That cold hard truth had been ingrained in Lucille's senses as the bullets made their way through her body.

_(They all ran over her. Leaving her. No one_ _**cared** _ _-)_

She hadn't known who the shooter was. She wasn't even sure how many people died that day. In truth, she didn't  _care_  how many people died that day. They hadn't cared about her, did they?

_("You're a selfish girl. That's all you'll ever be-")_

They had all just left her.

_(Everyone always left her. No one cared about her-)_

Blue eyes swarmed her senses, as she lost consciousness.

_(Even_ _**he** _ _had left her when things were all said and done-)_

* * *

When Lucille reawoke, she felt a sense of nothingness. It was as if she was floating.

She observed her surroundings and froze immediately.

She wasn't in her school. She raised one of her arms, only to see that it was intangible.

_(Oh… oh_ _**God** _ _-)_

Was this her supposed punishment? She was going to be forced to reside as…  _whatever the hell she was?_

_(This… this wasn't supposed to happen. She had so many plans.)_

Her heart felt heavy, but she found she couldn't cry. She couldn't do much of anything.

The door creaked open, as a tall dark-skinned man walked in. He had messy hair that Lucille was itching to put a comb through, and a carefree grin that reminded her of-

_(Stop. Don't go there.)_

The man hummed a broken tune, as he walked over to what looked to be a crib. Two identical cries exited the crib, startling her.

Twin babies, that looked completely different in appearance, except for one thing.

Their eyes. Their beautiful, green eyes that were staring at the dark-skinned man with pure happiness and  _love_. Lucille was a bit jealous, she realized as she stood up. Her heart was pounding like a drum, as she shakily made her way over to the man.

_(They love this man, and he loves them. Nobody ever loved me-)_

He hadn't noticed her yet. He had looked right at her and hadn't made any sort of comment.

She didn't know what to do. She screamed, only to find that no sound would escape from her.

The only one that took notice of her presence was the girl. Viridescent eyes stared up at Lucille with the utmost confusion, before crinkling slightly. The girl made grabbing motions towards Lucille as the man picked her and her brother up.

"Alright Harry, princess," The man cooed. "It's time for your bath now,"

The twins giggled at that, and the girl tugged at the man's hair as he carried them out of the room. Before leaving, the girl raised a chubby hand and waved at Lucille.

She stood in silence for a few moments, before collapsing to her knees.

It was as if all her senses had been snatched, and she was nothing more than a bottomless shell.

It felt as if something within her was erupting, and she wasn't sure on how to make it stop. Memories started to invade what was left of her mind.  _She couldn't make it stop._

Everything went black once more.

* * *

Poppy. That was the girl's name.

It had taken Lucille a while to finally learn it, but when she did she locked on  _tight._

She had used to take human interaction for granted. But now that it had been stolen so vicariously from her, she would take whatever she could get. Even if it was in the form of a seven-month-old baby.

She didn't know why she didn't really even know how. All she knew was that she and Poppy were connected in some way or form. Whatever Poppy felt, Lucille felt. Whatever Poppy saw, Lucille saw.

It felt weird seeing things from a child's point of view. It could only be due to the fact that she was a baby of course, but Poppy was nothing if not innocent.

She was a positive ray of sunshine that Lucille wanted to protect with all she had.

Lucille Barton had never been a good person. She wouldn't delude herself into thinking she was.

But… maybe she could be a good person. Poppy made her want to become a good person.

_(She had always wanted to be like him. Pure. Kind._ _**Good** _ _. But she found she just hadn't been made that way. But maybe now-)_

Poppy's mindscape was an interesting place to be, Lucille realized as she waded through it. It was a blank space that filled Lucille with serenity.

Even though she was only a few months old, Lucille could tell that Poppy would be an extremely smart kid. Her  _and_  her brother.

Sometimes Lucille even felt that Poppy knew what was going on, knew about Lucille's situation. The girl couldn't talk properly yet, but with the words, she did know. She used them to comfort Lucille.

She had never loved anyone before-

_(She_   _ **had**_   _loved someone. Desperately, hungrily. But they hadn't wanted her-)_

But she came pretty close when it came to the subject of Poppy. The girl was hard not to love.

The tiny redhead made her feel something. Something she had never felt before.

It made her want to be better.

_(I was never a good person-It's my fault so many people had to suffer- I want to do better-)_

Poppy was her redemption, and she fully intended to do whatever she could for the girl.

_(No matter what had to happen, she would make sure that Poppy was happy-)_

* * *

"It can't be… it  _can't_  be Harry-"

Lucille felt as if her world was crashing once more.

_(How could she have been so stupid, so blind-)_

Poppy let out a slight cry, as she saw the distressed look on her mother's face. Lily immediately went to cradle her head.

_(Lily Potter had been a singularly gifted witch-She could've done so much-)_

James gave the man in front of them a hard look.

"Professor," He started off slowly. "What do we need to do?"

_(It was a switch Lucille noticed as she whispered comforting words into Poppy's mindscape. Lily had always been the calm one, while James had been the prankster. She didn't like seeing him so serious-)_

"You'll have to go into hiding," The man _ **(Dumbledore)**_  said solemnly. "It's the only way you can be protected. He… he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants,"

"But," Lily started off as tears trailed down her face. Poppy pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek sensing her distress. "He's just a baby. He shouldn't have to-"

"I know," Dumbledore said comfortingly, as he placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. The slightest hint of regret coursing through his eyes. "He shouldn't. The war shouldn't have to affect them. But… he's already killed, multiple children. It pains me to say it, but he won't hesitate to kill Harry-"

"What about Poppy?" James questioned as he bounced Harry on his knee. Lucille felt a great deal of affection for him at that.

_(It was always easy to overlook Poppy. Harry had started walking first, and talking first, so people always paid attention to him, even though Poppy was older. James never forgot though-)_

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore questioned calmly turning his gaze onto James. James held his ground.

"If he only wants Harry," James started off slowly, looking as if he had swallowed something foul. "Maybe… maybe Poppy could-"

"We can't separate them, James," Lily said almost immediately. "They… they need each other,"

"I  _know_  that Lily," James replied somewhat harshly. "I'm just saying that… that maybe for the time being-"

"I understand where you are coming from," Dumbledore said softly. "But I do think it will be more beneficial for you to stay together. The order will make sure you are properly protected,"

James nodded his head at that, but he didn't look completely convinced.

"We already have a place that you can stay for the time being," Dumbledore replied as he stood up. "You will need a secret keeper-"

"Sirius," James and Lily interrupted without a second thought. Dumbledore nodded at that, as he made his leave. Before he left, however, he stared at the Potters one last time.

"I… I am truly sorry that things had to be like this," he replied softly, as he raised his hands, and  _vanished_.

The family stayed in the same room that night. James tried to be upbeat, but Poppy could tell something was out of the ordinary. Lucille just sighed inwardly.

_(Harry Potter. The boy who lived come to die-)_

Harry never had a sister, which meant Lucille's job had just gotten  _that_  much harder.

_(She just wanted Poppy to be happy-)_


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"One day Harry, Poppy… you'll find someone like that too,"

Poppy watched her mother in awe, as she traced the words that decorated her wrist. Her green eyes crinkled.

"It's the one thing we all have in common. No matter our blood status or gender. It brings us together," She said wistfully. Poppy nodded her head happily, as Lucille cackled in her mindscape.

_("Hogwash, Poppy. Complete and total bull-")_

"Bullshit!" Poppy called out, giggling as she did so. Harry awoke from his slumber next to her, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He watched the scene in front of him unfold.

"Poppy," Lily said, covering her mouth. Lucille didn't miss the slight smile that had taken over the redhead's features. "You shouldn't-"

"Bullshit!" Harry repeated, causing Poppy to giggle even more. Lily tried her best to put on a disapproving frown, before she eventually erupted into a fit of giggles as well.

_("Huh?" Lucille thought, as she watched the redhead giggle childishly. "Who would've thought that Saint Evans would have a funnier side to her?")_

Eventually, Lily shook her head and tucked the twins in for a nap.

"You get that mouth from Sirius, don't you?" She questioned softly. "Your dad would have an aneurysm if he heard you guys talking like that. You're like angels to him, y'know,"

Poppy kept on giggling, as she patted Harry's cheek. Lily just smiled, as she pressed a kiss to both of their temples.

"You're  _my_  angels too,"

* * *

Soulmates, Lucille thought dryly, were a complete and total waste.

She had shared her thoughts with Poppy one evening, and was gratified when the girl seemed to agree with her.

Of course the girl hadn't actually given her a verbal answer, but Lucille liked to think that if she could, she  _would_  have agreed instantaneously.

Being bounded to one person, waiting your entire life just so you can meet that  _one_  person.

If that wasn't a waste, then Lucille didn't know what was.

That didn't mean that it wasn't interesting, far from it in fact. Useless things had some merit to them as well.

There were different types of soul-marks, Lucille had realized as she observed Lily and James. As she saw the delicate words that decorated Lily's wrist, or the more obvious  _Lily_  that was on James bicep.

Soulmates… they were such a beautiful concept.

Maybe that was why Lucille hated them so much.

* * *

_(She wondered what Poppy's soul-mark would look like. She wondered if having one would make Poppy, who was already growing into such a free spirit,_ _**happy** _ _-)_

* * *

Lucille cackled, as Poppy raced around on her broomstick. Rushing through the tiny nooks and crannies of the house. Harry-who was always a few steps in front of Poppy-knocked over an incredibly ugly vase, as he too flew around like there was no tomorrow.

James just watched on blankly, before calling out to the other room.

"Lily?" He started off slowly. "Did we actually  _like_  the vase from your sister?"

With an annoyed sigh, Lily came into the room. As she cleared up the broken pieces, she gave the twins a baleful look.

"It's hard to be upset with them," Lily noted, before turning towards James. "And no, we  _didn't_. Petunia probably found this in a junkyard somewhere. Wouldn't put it past her,"

James snorted, as he brought out a dustpan to help her.

"Maybe if we're lucky they'll knock over that picture of Vernon and me," James drawled, as he vanished the dustpan with a flick of his wand. "I swear he takes up the whole frame-"

"James," Lily broke through, green eyes narrowing slightly. The man just put his hands up in a placating manner.

"Am I wrong?" He questioned, motioning to the picture. Lily barely concealed a snort, as she hesitantly nodded her head.

"Oh, alright," Lily said as she dusted her pants off. "Doesn't mean you should  _say_  it,"

"Can't help it, I'm an honest individual," James replied, a cheeky grin making its way onto his face. "Padfoot would-"

The man faltered for a moment, before clearing his throat. He plastered a fake smile onto his face, as Lily looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"James," Lily started off slowly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This… this isn't  _permanent_. We won't be locked up like this forever-"

"I know," James broke through, running a hand through his hair. "I know, I just…" The man trailed off, as Poppy proceeded to fall off her broomstick. Instead of crying, however, the girl proceeded to laugh even more. James grinned at the sight, as he went to pick the girl up.

"I doubt they even realize what's going on," he said wistfully. "I wonder what it's like, being that innocent," Lily hummed at that, as Harry went next to her. Raising his hands in a grabbing motion towards the woman. With a laugh that came from her belly, Lily picked the boy up as well.

"They won't be like this forever," Lily informed, bouncing Harry slightly. "Before we know it, they'll be at Hogwarts. Poppy will be getting her first boyfriend-"

James face soured at the thought of it, as he held Poppy closer to him.

"Oh please Lily," He said sticking his nose in the air. "Poppy has more sense than  _that_! Did you see her on that broomstick? She has a career as a future Quidditch star in the making. She won't let a silly thing like  _boys_  distract her,"

Lily hummed at that, as she sidled up next to him.

"What about when she meets her soulmate?" Lily questioned lowly. Amber eyes blinked at that, as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Well. that's a whole different story," He replied, as he put the girl down to bed. "Hopefully her soulmate doesn't end up being some bastard-"

"Bastard!" Poppy called out, causing Harry to giggle and clap his hands. Lily just gave James a look.

"Hey, they can learn it from me, or they can learn it from outside the house," James brought forth. "Which ones worse?" Lily just continued to stare at him.

"Here I was blaming Sirius," Lily replied, massaging her temple. The woman didn't miss how James eyes seemed to dim at the mention of his best friend's name. A cheeky grin quickly took over his features, however.

"Where do you think I get it from? I was perfectly innocent before that mutt came into my life-"

"You were  _not_ ," Lily countered immediately, rolling her eyes. "I can only hope the twins aren't as bad as you,"

"I have no idea of what you're talking about, love. I'm an  _angel_ ,"

"You're an arse, Potter,"

"I'm  _your_  arse," He replied, as he went to place a kiss on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Lacuna chapter 2! Not much happened this chapter, except some characterization for James and Lily. Also a bit of explanation for the subject of soul-marks/soulmates. They're currently in hiding, as of now. Next chapter, things will start to pick up a bit, so I hope you guys enjoyed the calm before the storm.
> 
> Questions I have for you Guys:
> 
> What do you guys think about the concept of soulmates?
> 
> P.S. I love hearing what you guys think, so don't forget to leave a review!
> 
> P.P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

" _... You are so so_   _ **loved-**_ "

Lucille watched the scene in front of her unfold, as a distant thump was heard in the background. The thump of James Potter's body hitting the ground.

James was dead, and Lily was moments away from meeting the same fate.

It was disgusting how much Lucille didn't care.

She had watched these two. Watched them take care of Poppy and Harry. Watched them live their lives under solitude, when they were supposed to be out enjoying their lives like normal twenty-one-year-olds.

She had watched them for so long, and yet she felt nothing.

_("Have you ever cared about anyone-")_

Poppy watched her mother with wide eyes, as Harry cried next to her. The girl leaned into her brother's side.

Lily's voice broke even more at the sight of the two, and Lucille couldn't help but sneer.

_(Are you really that much of an unfeeling_   _ **monster**_ _-)_

The door broke down, and soon all Lucille knew was darkness.

* * *

" _You're a good girl Poppy. Protect your brother-"_

Poppy watched on, as Mama dropped to the ground. Harry wouldn't stop crying.

Lucy was yelling. She was  _hurting_. Poppy didn't know what to do.

She wished Mama would wake up soon. Mama  _always_  knew what to do. Papa was always able to wake her up, but he wasn't coming either.

The man had yelled at Mama. Yelled at Harry and her.  _Hurt_  Harry and Her.

Everything hurt, and Poppy didn't know what to do.

She wished Mama would wake up soon.

* * *

Lucille heaved, as she raised a hand to her chest.

She felt sick, as if ice was clawing its way through her insides. It left no room for her to  _breathe_ -

_(What had he_ _**done** _ _?)_

She ran a hand through her hair, as she desperately tried to steady herself.

She could hear calls in the distance.

_(Red hair, green eyes-_ _**Innocence** _ _-)_

Poppy needed her.

Someone actually needed someone as pathetic as her. Someone as heartless as her.

_("You're a monster,")_

A  _monster_  like her.

She felt a warm mixture make its way down her cheeks, as she desperately wiped at her face.

( _The first time you feel something, anything in_ _ **months**_ _, and it's sadness? Pity? How pathetic are you-)_

She grows intangible once more.

* * *

" _ **Poppy,"**_  She calls out to the girl. Already knowing the events about to unfold. " _ **It's alright. You and Harry will be alright. Just go to sleep, and everything will be alright,"**_

She tries not to think of the Dursleys. Of the horrors that await the twins at Privet drive.

Of the awful life Poppy will be forced to endure.

She tries and fails.

_(Isn't that what you're good at?_ _**Failing** _ _-)_

She feels a lump of emotion make its way down her throat, as Poppy smiles her signature goofy grin.

" _Love you, Lucy,"_  The girl replies, her words measured in her childish inflection. Lucille smiles at that. Smiles at the innocence, the naivety she knows is bound to die a painful and gruesome death.

" _ **Love you more, Poppy,"**_

* * *

Lucille watches the events unfold, as Poppy sleeps on peacefully. She desperately tries to ignore the scar on Harry's forehead. Or Poppy's newly scarred palms.

_(A perfect reminder of the shitstorm that was to come-)_

She watches as Sirius- _Young, stupid Sirius who should have_ _ **stayed**_ _. Should have kept his_ _ **temper in check**_ \- comes to collect the twins. As the twins are handed off to Hagrid. As the twins are dropped off at Privet Drive.

Or as Lucille loved to call it, Hell on Earth.

* * *

The twins are left outside which already has Lucille cursing Dumbledore to the depths of hell.

Who in their right mind leaves one year old toddlers in the freezing cold? With a family they know won't love them the way they  _deserved_  to be loved.

She waits. She waits, and she watches the moment Harry wakes up. The moment Poppy wakes up.

She watches as Harry starts to cry out, as Poppy sits by his side peacefully.

_(The strange thing about Poppy, Lucille noticed, was that she barely cried. James had said that the moment she was born, all she could was laugh-)_

Eventually, after a good hour of waiting, someone comes to the door.

He's a large man, Lucille observes. He's strangely familiar, with his chubby face, and his invisible neck.

He looks down at the twins, scrunches up his fat face, and promptly shuts the door once more.

Lucille feels something bubble up within her. It grows as she hears him stomp back up the stairs, bellowing like a killer whale.

_(Hatred. So much hatred that she has no idea what to do with-)_

She comforts Poppy. What else can she do?

Life was unfair. That was a rule Lucille had learned early on. A rule she had learned when even her own mother had deemed her a waste.

_("Do you not care at all-")_

She didn't care, Lucille was quickly realizing once more. The whole world could burn, and Lucille wouldn't give a  _damn_.

As long as Poppy was still breathing, that was all that mattered.

_(Maybe that did make her a monster. Maybe that did make her screwed up, by most psychiatrists standards at least. But Lucille didn't care-)_

A shuddering breath breaks through Lucille's concentration, as Petunia Dursley stares down at the twins with… Lucille doesn't know  _what_  it is.

_(All she knows is that life isn't about to get any easier-)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's Lacuna chapter 3! Regretfully, this was also a transition chapter, but I'll try and make chapters more fast paced. We had the deaths of James and Lily, and the beginning of the story. Compared to the original, this story will contain AU qualities(Soulmates being exhibit A). Next chapter, we'll be following Poppy's POV, and we'll have a slight time skip. I want to thank all the people that favorited, followed, and reviewed the last chapters. I greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Questions I have for you Guys:
> 
> What do you think so far?
> 
> P.S. I love reading your reviews, so please don't forget to leave one!
> 
> P.P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacuna chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

There were times when she would wonder.

Not about one thing in particular, about multiple things if she were to honest.

She wondered why she had been gifted with freckles, but her brother's skin remained as smooth and clear as a roasted peanut. How the birds were able to fly in a perfect formation. How they were able to get to their destination in perfect harmony.

She wondered-

**"Poppy,"**  Lucy whispered.  **"You need to get some sleep,"**

Poppy froze at the voice, as she slowly nodded her head. The echo of the elder girl's dulcet tones pounding in her head.

She shifted her body, as she leaned against the closet wall. Her uncle's large boots and jacket taking up most of the space.

She blinked vacantly, as she listened to the crickets chirp in the background. Her red hair was sprawled out behind her, as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"Tell me a story, Lucy," Poppy questioned softly, careful not to raise her voice. "Tell me about anything,"

The elder girl just hummed, and Poppy could imagine her smiling as well. She could hear the rain beat down on the roof, as she brought the old jumper she used as a blanket closer to her person.

**"There was once a man named Frankenstein…"**

* * *

Poppy didn't even blink as she felt a spitball hit the side of her cheek. She leaned forward even more, causing her hair to act as a curtain from the rest of the world.

The boys in her class laughed in the background, while the girls covered their mouths delicately, careful not to let any giggles spill through.

With her rather unkempt hair, and baggy clothing, Poppy was a considerably easy target for the bullies at her school.

It didn't help that Dudley had quite literally pushed her in the mud on the first day of school, deeming her undesirable number one on the spot.

Harry, thankfully, hadn't been given the same treatment. Mostly overlooked, and ignored, except when it came to the subject of their dear cousin.

_(The fatso couldn't even tell his left from his right, and he was popular-)_

She put her head down on the desk, as the teacher droned on.

Her name was Miss Caulfield. She was nice enough, Poppy supposed, but not very bright. The stereotypical Airhead.

Cheating on tests, cursing up a storm, things like that went right over the woman's head, as the blonde kept her stupid smile firmly in place.

Poppy couldn't help but despise people like that.

_(So caught up in their bubble that they can't notice what's around them-)_

" **Isn't that you, Poppy?"**  Lucy questioned teasingly. The girl just blinked at that, before scowling severely.

_"Lucy, please shut up,"_

The class ended as quickly as it came, and Poppy slowly rose from her desk. She waited for the other students to leave first, before she slowly walked towards the door.

"Poppy dear, could you stay back a minute?"  _Shit_.

Poppy let out a deep sigh, as she slowly walked back to the teacher. The blonde woman beamed at her, and Poppy was taken aback by the brightness of it.

"Poppy, love," The woman started off sweetly, making Poppy want to gag. "I noticed your drawing the other day. It was spectacular!"

Poppy just nodded her head slowly. She noticed that the blonde was losing her earlier vigor at Poppy's rather lackluster response. The woman steeled herself, however.

"I noticed you don't go outside for recess either," The woman whispered, causing Poppy to bristle. "Why is that?"

_(Because the children here are all arrogant little shits-)_

"I just don't feel like playing," Poppy whispered. Miss Caulfield nodded her head, before leaning forward even more.

"I get that," The woman whispered conspiratorially. Her eyes sparkled with mirth. "How would you like to stay inside and paint instead?"

Poppy's head snapped up at that, as she pulled her rather curly hair out of her face. Dark green eyes narrowed, as she crossed her arms.

"What's the catch?" She asked rather rudely, before catching her self. Luckily for her, the woman just laughed, however. Brown eyes twinkled as she kneeled down to Poppy's eye level.

"There's no catch," the woman promised, pressing a hand over her heart. "I just thought you might enjoy that more than going outside,"

Poppy narrowed her eyes, as she could hear Lucy snort in the depths of her mind. Miss Caulfield stared at her expectantly, her brown eyes twinkling.

**"There's always a catch Poppy,"**

_"But Lucy… she seems sincere. I don't think-"_

**"If she was really sincere,"**  Lucy started off harshly, causing Poppy to wince. **"Then why does she let those kids treat you like that? Why does she-"**

"I'd like to stay inside and paint," Poppy said hurriedly, averting her eyes from the woman. Miss Caulfield just smiled.

"Alright then! We can start tomorrow," The woman replied, as she ruffled Poppy's red mane. "Go along now! I think your brother's waiting for you,"

Poppy just nodded her head, and walked off to the door. Her chest constricting at Lucille's rather disappointed tone.

**"You're too damn trusting-"**

_"You're too pessimistic,"_  Poppy challenged, rubbing her nose.  _"Not everyone is out to get us! Why can't you just believe that she's a genuinely nice person?"_

**"No one is genuinely nice Poppy,"**  Lucy replied solemnly. Her tone causing Poppy's stomach to constrict **"No one,"**

Poppy clenched her fist at the statement, as she scowled slightly. Something sparked underneath her skin, as she desperately tried to calm herself down. Harry gave her a wary look, as he helped to carry some of her books. All second hand of course.

They're both silent at first, as they watch all their schoolmates run off to perform their childish antics. Poppy attempts to push her hair out of her face once more.

Harry ruptured the silence. His green eyes slightly downtrodden, as he stared at the other children rather wistfully.

"I don't want to go home-"

"That  _house_  isn't our  _home_ ," Poppy informed harshly, rounding on the boy. Harry jumped at that, his glasses sliding down his nose as he gave Poppy a confused look. Eventually, he just looked off to the side. His emerald eyes seemed to dim.

"We don't exactly have anywhere else to go," He informed quietly. Poppy clenched her fists at that, as she glared down at her shoes.

_(No one wants you. No one loves you-)_

"The park," Poppy whispered, grabbing her brother's hand. Her lips twitched upwards. "Dudley and his sycophants won't be there-"

"Sycophants?" Harry questioned, as he pushed his over sized glasses up his nose. "What's that?"

"It's-"

"A sycophants a person who acts obsequiously toward someone important in order to gain advantage," A very snobbish voice informed. Poppy blinked at the interruption. She whipped her head around in search of the voice.

She reminded Poppy of a chipmunk. With her rather round cheeks and large front teeth. Even though she had spoken to Harry and Poppy, her brown eyes seemed to stare at something that was far ahead of her. A stare that was filled with longing. Poppy scowled at the sight.

"Who exactly are you?" Poppy questioned, her shackles raising. She pushed Harry behind her, and stuck her chin out at the girl. The brunette just blinked owlishly at her.

_(Something felt wrong-Not supposed to be here-" **Poppy, she's not supposed to be here,"** -)_

"I moved in yesterday," The girl prattled matter of factly, turning her blunt gaze onto the twins. Poppy found herself faltering at the intensity of it. The girl extended her hand, her caramel skin a few shades darker than Poppy's own. Her stance was firm, and steadfast.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger," The girl stated, her hand still extended. "I'm supposed to start school here next week. Is it nice here? Are the teachers good? The children? I hope-"

"Go back to wherever you came from," Poppy replied bluntly, ignoring Harry's elbow jab. "This place sucks,"

'Hermione' seemed to freeze at that, the brunette not quite sure how to respond. Harry gave Poppy a look, as he moved forward. He gave the girl a comforting look, but didn't reach to take her hand. With a slightly miffed expression on her face, she quickly dropped her hand to the side.

"She's not having a good day," Harry stated, as Poppy crossed her arms. He gave the shorter girl a look, which she diligently ignored. "The school isn't so bad. I think you'll like it here,"

_( **"And the award for best liar goes to-"** )_

The girl seemed to brighten at that, as she moved closer to the two. With every step Hermione took forward, Poppy took a step back. She ignored the hurt that was starting to creep into a sea of brown.

**"Poppy… maybe-"**

_"You said it yourself Lucy,"_  Poppy brought forth firmly.  _"You can't trust anyone,"_

The elder girl became silent once more.

Poppy grabbed Harry's hand, and granted the girl a sharp smile. All teeth. Sarcasm raking through her being.

"It was a  _pleasure_  meeting you-"

"What're your names?' The girl interrupted, hands fisting into the hem of her skirt. Identical green eyes blinked at that, as the two shared a look. Harry was the one to break the silence.

_(When had anyone wanted to know their names-)_

"Umm… I'm Harry, Harry Potter" The boy broke through awkwardly, running a hand through his dark hair. Poppy pressed her lips firmly together, as she scowled off to the side. She could feel Hermione peering at her.

"And you?" The girl questioned, moving into Poppy's line of gaze. Poppy raised an unimpressed brow, as she placed a hand on her hip. The wind blew through her red curls, as she attempted to turn away from the girl.

"Poppy Potter," She spit out. Hermione brightened, as she nodded her head. The large school building shadowing over them, as they stood in the back.

"It was nice meeting you-"

"If you're lucky," Poppy hissed, pinning the brunette with her harshest glare. "We won't meet again,"

Hermione resembled a deer in headlights, as she froze in place. Harry jabbed Poppy in the side once more, and granted Hermione an apologetic look.

"She doesn't mean that-"

"Don't tell her what I  _mean_ , Harry," Poppy hissed, rounding on the boy. "I  _know_  what I mean,"

"You  _always_  say the wrong things-"

"And  _you_  say the right things? Don't make me laugh-"

"Stop that-"

"Do you fight often?" Hermione questioned, watching the exchange with great interest. Almost as if she were taking notes. "I don't have any siblings, so I wouldn't know. I have quite a few cousins, but it's not really the same. You  _are_  siblings right? Mummy says it's bad to assume,"

The girl talked a mile a minute, and Poppy felt something thrum underneath her skin. Her nails dug into her palms as she desperately tried to contain it.

**"Breathe in and out Poppy,"**

Poppy wanted to say something cutting. Something that would send the girl in front of them running away in tears. Something that would-

**"You're not that kind of person Poppy,"**  Lucille whispered. **"You're too kind for that,"**

Poppy wanted to believe her.

With a long suffering sigh, Poppy stared down at her beaten down shoes. Her hands shook slightly.

"You talk a lot," Poppy settled on, green eyes dimming slightly. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

The girl blushed slightly, as she patted down her own mane of hair.

"My dad says it all the time," She replied slowly. "Mum says I need to calm down a bit. Be more approachable,"

Poppy nodded at that, as she placed a hand to the school building. The place was now empty, everyone having already gone home. The sky beginning to turn orange with the setting sun.

"I…" Hermione seemed to struggle with her next words, lips pressing together. "I was watching you two-"

_"Stalker-"_

"It's not like that," Hermione interrupted, slightly embarrassed. Poppy let out a rather unladylike snort, as Hermione seemed to blush. "… I was hoping to be friends,"

Poppy gazed at the girl blankly, green eyes assessing her every move. Harry pushed his glasses up his nose, as he stood up slightly straighter.

"Why?" He questioned softly. Brown eyes continued to stare at the dirt ground, before raising once more.

"I was reading this book," Hermione relayed, looking more and more empowered. "And… it said the easiest way to make friends was to clearly introduce yourself, and get a conversation started,"

Poppy felt her lips twitch, but immediately pushed the feeling down. She focused on a tree in the distance. Hermione steeled herself.

"I tried it, but it didn't work with the other kids," Hermione prattled, annoyance coursed through her person. "They said I was a know-it-all,"

"You kind of are-"

Harry stepped on Poppy's foot, effectively silencing her. The redhead glared daggers at the side of his head, however.

"You… you seem like a nice person," Harry attempted, his voice firm. "Those kids were just being bullies," Hermione's ears perked up at that.

"You don't think I'm a know-it-all?"

Harry firmly shook his head. Lucille snorted at the interaction.

**"Poppy your brother's incredibly nice,"**

_"I know, it kinda makes me sick,"_

The two continued to converse, as Poppy stood off to the side. Multicolored leaves covered the ground, signaling the beginning of autumn. Poppy walked over to pick one up.

"Did you know," Hermione started off, walking towards Poppy. Completely oblivious to the annoyance the redhead was radiating off. "That the reasons leaves change color in the fall, is due to the chlorophyll in the leaves breaking down-"

"Yes I did," Poppy hissed, throwing the leaf onto the ground.

**"No you didn't Poppy,"**

"How old are you anyway?" Poppy questioned, narrowing her eyes. Hermione perked up at that.

"Seven! My eighth birthdays coming up soon, though. It's in September,"

"Me and Poppy are seven too," Harry relied, ignoring Poppy's murderous look. "Our birthdays in July,"

Hermione nodded at that, before her eyes lit up once more.

"You guys could come over," Hermione offered, clapping her hands together. "Oh it'll be so much fun! You could meet my parents! Mum's worried that I wouldn't make friends-"

_"We're not friends"_

"We'll see if we can make it," Harry interrupted, ignoring Poppy's seething form next to him. He tried for an easy smile. Hermione beamed at him, before gasping.

"Oh no! I said I wouldn't take long," the brunette replied, looking at the sky. "I was supposed to help with the unpacking!"

Harry just nodded his head, and stretched his hand out. Hermione looked at it in slight shock.

"It was nice meeting you," The boy replied. Hermione was silent for a few moments, before gripping the boy's hand in her own.

"Likewise," The brunette stated firmly. She turned towards Poppy, and ignored the girl's venomous look.

"Nice meeting you as well,"

"Wish I could say the same-"

Harry covered Poppy's mouth, and gave her a look of disgust as the redhead licked his hand.

"She's glad to meet you too," Harry replied. Poppy just rolled her eyes.

With a childish grin, Hermione bid them farewell. Walking to her home with a slight bounce in her step. Harry watched her go, before turning to Poppy.

"Pop, you shouldn't- _ow!_ '

"Harry James Potter," Poppy started off threateningly, raising a fist. "The next time you try and speak for me, _I'm kicking your arse_ ,"

"You were being rude!" He retorted, rubbing his bicep.

"I don't care if I'm threatening to bloody murder somebody! You better  _let me speak_ ,"

Harry narrowed his eyes for a moment, before crossing his arms.

"You always want people to think that you're a mean person-"

"I am-"

_"You're not,"_  Harry said firmly, clenching his fists. "You're not mean, and...people should know that,"

Poppy looked off to the side, and threw Harry's hand off her shoulder. The boy let out a long suffering sigh, something that didn't suit his childlike inflection.

_(So young and forced to grow up so soon-)_

"Please," Harry begged. The tone he used caused Poppy's heart to break a little.

_(Am I really that difficult-)_

"Fine," Poppy hissed, the creek of the swing set echoing in the background. " _Fine._  if you wanna make friends with that prissy-"

"She's not prissy-"

"You don't know her-'

_"Neither do you,"_  Harry finished firmly, searching for the right words. "You're being… judgy. Just like everyone else is to us,"

Poppy felt herself freeze at that.

She had hated the stares they would get. Ones filled with judgement, hatred, pity.

It made her feel so incredibly  _helpless. Weak_.

She felt her hands start to tremble.

_**(she was so so alone-)** _

**"You're not alone Poppy. For as long as you live, I'll always be here,"**

Her heartbeat steadied at those words. Her gaze stopped wavering. She found a slight smile make its way onto her face.

"Do what you want, Harry," She said softly, turning around. "If you want to make new friends, go on ahead," Harry let out a sound of aggravation.

"Poppy, don't be like that-"

Harry froze at the sight he was greeted with.

Poppy smiled peacefully, as she picked up the multicolored leaf once more. Her eyes sharpened with something akin to mirth.

"I never knew the reason leaves changed color," Poppy whispered. "It's one of those things that you never really think to look into, y'know?"

Harry was silent for a moment, before humming in agreement. He kneeled down next to her.

"Harry," Poppy started off, brows furrowing. "I'm sorry for being so difficult. Truly, I am. Could you forgive me?"

Harry picked up another leaf, inspecting it slightly.

"There's nothing to be forgiven,"

* * *

Petunia didn't care for her niece and nephew.

She would never go as far to say that she hated them, because she didn't.  _Not truly_  anyway.

Did she wish they had been dropped off somewhere else?  _Of course she did_. Did she wish that they weren't so… abnormal?  _Of course she did._

Did she wish that every time she looked down at her niece, she wasn't reminded of one of her worst regrets?  _That was a given._

But Petunia didn't hate them. She clothed them, fed them albeit reluctantly, and made sure they had a place to sleep at night. It wasn't love, but it was something.

If that wasn't enough for them, Petunia didn't have anything else to give.

She looked down at the words inked onto her wrist. Feeling of warmth swelling her chest.

**_'You're special'._ **

She remembered looking down at those words when  _'Perfect Lily'_  first started showing signs of magic. When  _'Perfect Lily'_  was the apple of their parents eyes.

When  _'Perfect Lily'_  was deemed as extraordinary, and she was simply ordinary.

Petunia remembered finding comfort in her soul mark. Finding comfort in the fact that someone would love her the way she was, flaws and all.

When she had met Vernon, she had been a young girl. Blonde hair reaching her hips. Looking for nothing more than a good time on the town.

Looking to get away from Lily and all signs of freakishness.

Vernon had been a contradiction. He went against everything that Lily was, and maybe that was what attracted her to him. He had a steady job. He was no nonsense.

_He loved her._

She had expected him to leave when he found out about Lily, but he stayed. He loved her and only her.

For once in her life, there was no competition.

When the twins were thrown into her life. When they threatened to disrupt the new normal Petunia worked so hard to find, she desperately wanted to hate them.

She took a glance at her soul mark, however, and found all feelings of hatred drift away.

_(She was loved-)_

it was with those words that she was able to even look at the twins. Look at them and not feel the utmost resentment.

Lily no longer outshone her.

She walks in on Poppy one of these days. Green eyes staring down at an over sized article of clothing with the utmost concentration. Needle in hand.

She clenched her fist.

"Girl," She started off firmly, crossing her arms. "What are you doing?"

Poppy gazed up at her, blankly. Green eyes that held none of the curiosity or warmth that Lily's used to hold. It unsettled Petunia a bit.

"I'm sewing," She replied matter of factly. As if the thought should be obvious. Petunia scrunched her nose at that.

"Don't take that tone with me," The blonde hissed, moving forward slightly. Poppy just kept on working. "Where on Earth did you learn to sew?"

The girl's hands freeze momentarily, before carrying on. A dreamy smile taking over her face.

"Lucy taught me," She replied softly. "Lucy knows a lot of things,"

She wants to ask who this Lucy is. To find out who exactly would be freakish enough to willingly spend time with her. She stops herself however.

The look in her eyes are the only answer Petunia needs.

Her niece hums to herself, as she resizes one of Dudley's old shirts. Her voice is carefully light.

Petunia doesn't hate her niece and nephew. But it's moments like these that remind her how freakish they truly are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> P.P.S. Don't forget to leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see by the summary, this fanfic will go into the subject of soulmates. Platonic and romantic. I plan to space things out a bit and not immediately rush into the canon story line, however. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I'll try to update this as frequently as I can.


End file.
